Hetalian families
by TavvyTaurus
Summary: Oneshot collections of my favorite pairings a d their families. Warning Inclueds: Mpreg, incest ship(UsCan), yaoi.


**A/n: This takes place 7 years after Vatti Doitsu. I recommend reading Vatti Doitsu first though. Aurora is 6 years old now. A little surprise that I've had planned for awhile. Main pairing is Spamano (of course) with Gerita. Hope you enjoy. Sorry for the long wait. This is all going to be one shots of diffrebt ships and their little families. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I dont own anything but the kids and story!**

"Papa I don't want to wear this dumb thing!" A little boy whined. "Too bad. You have to put up with it Angelo. Just until tonight." Romano, Lovino Vargas, said as he tied his son's bow tie. "But papa!" The brunette boy begged his papa. Romano finished his son's bow tie up. "No buts. Now go find Alvin and play. And stay in the house, your uncle Ludwig and Francis are setting the chairs up outside."

"Sí papa." Romano sighed as his mondo e sole ran out of the room.

"Alright," The Italian man looked at his bedside clock. "Shit. I don't even have 1 hour to get ready. My fucking shoes aren't even here yet." Romano said to himself.

As if on cue, the door slammed open, revealing an albino man with a box in his arms. He quickly shut the door closed. Prussia, or now known as permanently Gilbert Beilschmidt. Gilbert threw the box on the bed.

"Sorry I took so long, Romano. Line was long as hell." He apologized.

"Whatever. Just help me with the damn belt and shoes!" Gilbert did as the foul mouthed Italian said to.

The belt was now on and Romano was getting the shoes on.

"I blame you." Romano said. "For what?" Gilbert asked.

"For your nephew throwing up in my shoes." Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Blame Austria and Switzerland. Plus the kid is barely 1, not his fault." Romano finished tying his shoe laces.

"Time?"

"Uh," Gilbert looked at the bedside alarm clock. "8:38. You have a little less than 30 minutes. I'm gonna go help out with whatever needs to be done."

"Alright." Romano plopped down on the bed he shares with his soon to be husband. He sighed as his thoughts wondered to how things will turn out today. Will his beloved Spain be there waiting for him at the altar? Or will he run away? 'Shit. That merda spugna better not ditch me. Its our wedding day for god's sake!' Romano took a look at the clock again. 35 minutes in counting. This was going to be a long 35 minutes!

~(^-^)~

It felt like forever. Boring foreverness. Angelo slung a stretchy sticky pink rubber bug on a equally sticky string around. He made it go up and down. Side to side. Twirled it around. He even got it stuck to his best friend's face a couple times. It was fun slinging the strange toy his friend Alvin brought, but it was boring to wait for his parents to get married already.

"You look bored Angelo." At the mention of his name, he looked behind him. "I just want my papa and daddy to be merry already! I'm sure the older kids wont be mean after they do!" Angelo wore a goofy smile, resembling his dad in every way.

"Maybe it will work." A ashy blonde boy said. He wore a suit almost identical to Angelo's. His hair had a curl sticking from the top of his head. His name was Alvin Jones. "Nope. Bullies are bullies, Angy. That's what my papa says. Daddy says it, too. They just gonna bully you 'till your old." Said the girl. She wore a light blue dress. Her blonde hair was pinned up in the back with a white flower holding it together. Aurora Beilschmidt.

"What're ya lil' buggies doing?"

"Daddy!" Alvin smiled brightly. It was the man known as America, Alfred Jones according to some people.

"Hey Alvin. Whats up buddy? Oh! Aurora and Angelo, you both have to go sit down with Feli and Lud, okay?" Alfred said.

"Okay Mr. Jones." Aurora, said. "Angelo, c'mon!" The two half Italian kids ran off to the back yard.

~(o0o)~

"10 minutes. 10 minutes. 10 minutes." The Italian repeated. He was walking back and fourth, nerves as, well, someone getting married in only a few minutes! Romano kept looking back at the clock, getting more and more nerves by the second. His shoe laces were untied from all the walking around in his bedroom.

'Damn.' He mentally cursed. 'I can't focus. I feel sick.' The door opened and someone walked in. But Romano didn't notice at all. He kept pacing back and fourth from one end to the other.

"Um... Lovi?" Romano passed right by the man who was trying to get his attention. 'I'm gonna be sick!'

"Lovino." Again he passed right by. 'Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda. Me-' Romano was cut off mid-thought. The Italian nation stiffened and tried to hold in a scream or yelp. Someone had pulled his curl.

"Lovino Sienna Romano Vargas! I'm talking to you!"

"1; Can you not use my middle name. 2; You sounded like a parent scolding me. 3; Can't you see I'm freaking out! I'm fucking nervous as hell! 4; Are you trying to make me loose my voice from screaming!?"

"Sorry, fratello." Italy, Feliciano Beilschmidt, apologized. He let go of his brother's curl. "I was just checking up on you. Gilbert said he heard you cursing in Italian or something." Italy explained.

"The stress is getting to me Feli! I don't even know how much longer there is! What? 6, maybe 5 minutes? Please tell there isn't!" The younger Italian sighed. "You have at least 8 minutes left. Maybe less. Just stop worrying Lovi. Everything will be fine!"

"Feli, you or Ludwig have never even experienced before-wedding-worries! You guys basically got eloped because the lack of money. You had to save most of it for a new house! Not a wedding!" Romano went off. "I... I'm scared... Feliciano. W-what if it actually doesn't work out? We've had fights in the past, not huge ones, but still fights. What if we get a divorce? Who's Angelo gonna go with?" Italy Veneziano pulled his big brother into a tight hug.

"Oh Roma. Roma, Roma, Roma." He pulled away from the brotherly hug, hands still on the older's shoulders. "Romano, during the 2nd world war, you told me that crying over silly unbelievable things are absurd. And look. Your crying over things that won't ever happen. You and Antonio love each other. Angelo will stay with both of you until he gets married to a lovely girl! Stop thinking negative stuff, fratello maggiore. Everything will be fine." Suddenly, the bedside clock ringed, indicating only less than 6 minutes was left. The two Italians hugged once more until after the ceremony.

"Heh," Italy chuckled. "Looks like your laces are untied, Fratello." Romano looked down at his shiny black dress shoes. The laces where indeed untied like his little brother had said. Romano bent down to tie his shoes. Once he was done, Feliciano gave his brother a smile and left.

"The most important day of my life is about to start." Lovino said out loud.

~(•3•)~

Not much people where invited to Spain and Romano's wedding. Feliciano, Ludwig , Afonso , Francis, Arthur, Gilbert, Romeo, Laura, Tim, Roderich, Basch, Lilly, Alfred and Matthew. Along with all the nations where the children. Just, of course, Angelo, Aurora, Alvin, Roderich Jr, Vincent, and Hermine. Only two of the kids where sittimg quietly. But the others weren't. They where either running around or annoying the priest by asking questions. Austria sat at a clean, shining, black piano. He was waiting for his signal to begin playing.

Feliciano walked outside where the wedding ceremony is to be held. He sat next to his muscular, blonde, blue eyed husband. Ludwig Beilschmidt who sat with his daughter and nephew.

"Lovino is almost ready. He looked and sounded so panicked, though." Feliciano said. "I bet he is. It is his wedding day." Ludwig added.

After a while, Austria started playing the traditional wedding song on his piano. Spain looked down the aisle waiting for his beautiful , i mean handsome, soon-to-be husband. Out walked Romano with France at his arm. Romano seemed calm, almost emotionless. A small smile was sitting at the corner of his mouth, almost unnoticeable.

"Hey Frenchy, thanks for being my escort or whatever. Means a lot." Lovino whispered.

Francis chuckled. "Your welcome, Lovino. I am glad you picked me. I am like your big brother after all."

Once they reached the altar, France split up from Romano and sat down next to England and his son. Romano gave France the finger behind his back as he stood in his spot across from Spain.

Spain held Romano's hand, smiling like a fool, on the verge of tears. "Lovino," He whispered. He then spoke much louder. "Lovino Romano Vargas. Seems like yesterday I was getting a new lazy henchmen from Roderich. I never imagined the boy I kinda raised would become my future boyfriend and now husband. I'm pretty shocked you stayed with me for three decades, Roma. We had been planning to get married for three decades and you never complained that we weren't married yet. Now look. We are getting married today. We have the child we always wanted. I love you Lovino. Your all i ever want. Tú eres mi esperanza en un día lluvioso."

Romano was smiling and tearing up. He didn't fight to hold either actions away. He just looked into those green eyes and felt like crying joyfully. He looked at the guests. Smiled a bit nervously as he scanned everyone. From the front row to the back. He looked at his son who was standing ready to give up the rings and he's brothers in the front row then in the back someone caught his big brown eyes. A large hairy man. Not dressed for the occasion at all. The man smiled and waved. "Grandpa..." Lovino muttered underneath his breath.

"Your vows?" The priest said.

"Oh right! Sì! Uh here they are!" Romano pulled out a napkin from his suit and began to read what was written. "Okay, I wanted to keep this short and sweet. One, because I'm horrible at writing. Two, this is a tiny napkin and I can't write whole paragraph. Anyway, Antonio Fernández Carriedo, I love you. I don't say that much, I know. Or show it really. But your amazing. Your my Juliet, I am your Romeo. I'm grateful to have met you. Um... Tomato." Romano blushed madly.

The priest asked for the rings. Prussia helped Angelo carefully bring the rings over to his parents. Antonio took one ring, ready to put on his loved one's finger.

"Repeat after me." The priest said. " I give you this ring to wear As a symbol of my abiding love, My eternal faith, and my undying devotion. It is an outward reminder of our inner unity."

" I give you this ring to wear As a symbol of my abiding love, My eternal faith, and my undying devotion. It is an outward reminder of our inner unity." Spain said and placed the gold ring on his love's ring finger.

Romano grabbed the other. "Repeat after me, I give you this ring to wear As a symbol of my abiding love, My eternal faith, and my undying devotion. It is an outward reminder of our inner unity."

Romano once again smiled. " I give you this ring to wear As a symbol of my abiding love, My eternal faith, and my undying devotion. It is an outward reminder of our inner unity." He said and slide the ring on his husbands ring finger.

"You may now kiss the groom."

Spain and Romano kissed right there in front of everyone. Something they both thought they'd never do. The kiss was different than their usual kisses. It felt more fiery. More important. It was their first kiss as married couple.

 **A/n: Think you for reading! Sorry if its too short. Next chapter I have decided it to be Lietpol(Lithuania x Poland) so tune in for that! I already have some of it done! Well review, favorite, share if you want.**


End file.
